


Togetherness

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Meme, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ronon's turn on the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

Ronon grabbed Elizabeth as she climbed onto the bed, dragging her up so that she was straddling his face. Elizabeth let out a surprised noise that dropped into a loud moan and John smirked. Elizabeth loved being eaten out, especially in that position.

He wasn't about to spoil her fun, though this was the only time tonight Ronon was going to get to improvise.

John watched from the side of the bed as Elizabeth braced herself on the wall, trying not to move as Ronon wound her up. He stroked his erection slowly, enjoying the show, until Elizabeth glanced over at him. Her eyes widened and then she made the noise deep in her throat he'd gotten to know very well, and seconds later she was coming in Ronon's face. It was so obscenely hot that John had to grip himself for a second so that he didn't lose control already.

He gave them a few moments to recover before he hauled Elizabeth backwards. She pinched him for the manhandling but then she straddled Ronon's very erect cock and sank down without hesitation, making the big guy curse and grab for the sheets. The pillow was gone, jammed under his ass to hold him up for John.

Elizabeth leaned forward, her hands on Ronon's chest, watching as John climbed carefully onto the bed behind her. He covered his fingers with lube and found Ronon's hole fast. He didn't know how long Elizabeth would be able to keep still like this, how long Ronon would keep from coming just from being inside of her, and John wanted Ronon to come for him, when John decided it was time.

Ronon's legs shifted as John opened him. They'd done this before, but Ronon hadn't been pinned down by both John and Elizabeth in the past. His hands gripped Elizabeth's hips but she slapped them lightly so that he let go. "Not yet," she told him in a sultry voice that once upon a time John never could've imagined coming from Dr. Weir. From the way Ronon groaned, John suspected Elizabeth was showing off her Kegel exercises while John worked.

When he had three fingers inside of Ronon he finally moved. Even with all that preparation, Ronon's ass was still tight as hell and John was caught between pushing enough or too hard until finally with a jerk his cock slid inside.

Elizabeth didn't give Ronon time to adjust. She stretched out above him, her hands tweaking Ronon's nipples as she moved, and she started to roll her hips. His hands grabbed for Elizabeth and she guided him to fondle her breasts as John began to slide deeper into Ronon's ass, and then slowly move back out.

Almost immediately Ronon started cursing, both in Satedan and English. He was probably on the edge already, after being buried inside Elizabeth all that time. John sped up his movements, enjoying the intense pressure on his cock as he thrust in and out.

Elizabeth sat back, placing Ronon's hand against her clit as she started to ride him harder. Ronon was holding on to the edge of the bed with his other hand now, while Elizabeth began to babble. "God, Ronon, so good..." She gasped, her head falling back. "So deep inside, I love this, oh-"

She let out a strangled yell, probably because John had reached up and brushed his finger against her asshole. His finger was still slick and Elizabeth wriggled from side to side, fumbling the rhythm she'd set up. She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder but it wasn't a no, so John pressed harder until his finger slid inside her.

He could only glimpse a little bit of the blissful expression on her face, but he had to grin. Ronon's cock up her pussy, John's finger in her ass, and she looked happier than she'd been in days.

She rode Ronon even harder now, pushing up and slamming back down, shoving his cock deep inside her as she panted and blurted out bits of words that made no sense. John slowed down; he had to, because Ronon was bucking up off the bed, trying to thrust into Elizabeth's body. John pinned Ronon down with his hand and his body. Ronon growled in frustration, but the timing was perfect because Elizabeth was coming, loudly.

She collapsed, gasping for air. John's finger slid out of her and he rubbed his palms up and down Ronon's thighs. He was almost sure Ronon hadn't come yet, but he tickled Elizabeth's feet and she whimpered.

"Is he still hard, Elizabeth?" His voice was rough.

John watched her hips shift, watched Ronon swallow and close his eyes. "Yes," was all John needed to hear. He began to fuck Ronon in earnest. He was close to coming himself, and when he shifted up a little bit Ronon's whole body jerked. Bingo.

John kept that angle and his fingers dug into Ronon's thighs, hard enough to mark his skin, but Ronon didn't object. "I want you to come," John said through gritted teeth. "I want you to come up inside Elizabeth, now." She was, incredibly, moving again, not much but enough to put Ronon into overload when her mouth closed over one of his nipples.

John felt Ronon coming, felt the tension and the release in his muscles. Elizabeth moaned at the feeling of Ronon spilling inside her, and John relaxed and let go, pounding Ronon's ass for a few moments before he came hard.

Still in a haze he managed to pull out, slumping against Ronon's body and yawning. Elizabeth climbed off the bed and came back from the bathroom with a washcloth and cleaned both men up before Ronon grabbed her arm, tugging her down on top of him again. She stretched out, half on top of Ronon. John shifted to get more comfortable, his head ending up on Ronon's stomach. Someone's hand – he thought it was Ronon but was too sleepy to bother looking – ended up in his hair and John drifted to sleep listening to Elizabeth whisper to Ronon, "So, next time John's on the bottom?"


End file.
